Star Trek: Betrayal
by Admiral Wessel
Summary: With war on all sides, The Federation needs all the allies it can get. So when three starships wage a personal war against the Klingons, the USS Destiny must stop them before all hope is lost


Star Trek: Betrayal

Chapter One: A Bad message

The Galaxy Class USS Destiny was quiet as Captain Charles Knight stepped out of his ready room and onto the damaged empty bridge. With the Destiny at Utopia Planitia Fleet yards for repairs and the crew on shore leave, Charles was readying himself for an important meeting at Starfleet command.

With Starfleet still reeling from the Federation – Klingon War and the Battle of Sector 001 the news of Cardassia joining the Dominion had put everyone on edge. As Charles arrived at the meeting Admiral William Ross had already started.

"As you know reports from DS9 show that the Dominion are building a large presence in Cardassian space. As we can't sanction a pre-emptive strike I've ordered DS9 to mine the wormhole."

As everyone whispered between themselves Charles was handed a PADD. As he read through it, he started to shake his head unable to believe it. As he excused himself from the meeting, Charles walked out onto the corridor and shook his head once more.

Last year, the nebula class USS Everest, the Excelssior Class, USS London and the Constellation class USS Neptune all disappeared along the Klingon border. Charles had served with all the commanding officers of those ships and been felt the pain of losing each ship. To now read that the three ships had been seen deep in Klingon space attacking trade routes worried him.

"There's a sign of trouble." A voice said behind him.

As he turned he saw his first officer Commander Steven Adams standing there with his arms crossed. Charles just handed him the PADD and watched as Steven's face slowly changed to disbelieve.

"Can we trust this?" Steven asked as he looked up. "We both know this isn't something Admiral Douglas would never order let alone be involved in."

"I don't know but I intend to find out." Charles replied as the two men walked down the corridor. "I'll talk to Admiral Ross about getting clearance, you cancel shore leave."

Steven simply gave a quick nod before the two men went their separate ways. As Charles walked back to the meeting, Steven headed to transporter room one knowing that things were about to interesting.

A few days later Steven walked onto the newly refitted bridge unsure of what to expect. The Destiny still needed major work and with only a skeleton crew available he was unsure as whether Starfleet Command would give permission to track the three rouge ships down.

As he sat down in his new seat, Flight Officer, Kara Milan and Science Officer Michelle Foxtrot walked onto the bridge discussing how Bajor was most likely the Dominions first target as Gul Dukat would be determined to seize DS9 back.

"I wouldn't worry too much Ensign. I heard Bajor has signed a non aggression pact with the Dominion." Steven said as the two officers took their seats.

Kara just sat back and sighed as she hoped that would be enough to keep her mother safe on Bajor. The next person to arrive on the bridge was Lieutenant Cassandra Williams who quickly walked over to her tactical station.

"About time I got a seat!" Cassandra remarked as she sat down and got comfy.

"I'm expecting you do to your work ten times better than." Steven replied as he looked over.

Cassandra just stuck her tongue out as Operations officer, Lieutenant Commander Tavik walked onto the bridge along with Chief Engineer, Lieutenant Commander Samuel King. As Tavik walked down to his station, Sam sat down at Engineering and looked over to Steven

"Is the Captain sure about this?" Sam asked as Steven turned around.

"He is and he wants you and your team to work around the clock."

Sam just shook his head and went to reply but Steven cut him off. "Take people from other departments if you have to, just get this ship as operational as possible."

Sam just sighed and turned back to his station as Charles walked onto the bridge with the Chief Medical officer, Lieutenant Commander Alicia Roberts and Counselor, Lieutenant Yvonne Dala. As everyone took their seats Charles opened ship wide communications.

"I know everyone was looking to some shore leave and I understand we're not in good shape but if anyone can complete this mission it's us. We're to head deep into Klingon space to see if reports that three Federation Starships are attacking trade routes. Along the way I want everyone to chip in and help with repairs. Knight out."

Charles then got up and walked over to Helm. Charles put some co-ordinates in before looking at Kara.

"Once we're clear of space dock we're to head to those co-ordinates at maximum warp."

Kara just nod as Charles walked over to his ready room. As he entered, he walked over to the window to see the Destiny slowly make its way out of dock. As it started to pick up speed, Charles walked over to his seat and slowly sat down before picking up a picture of him with the three commanding officers.

"I hope you three are safe and this is just a massive mistake."


End file.
